


Arrested

by UnadulteratedFanfiction



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Comfort Sex, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedFanfiction/pseuds/UnadulteratedFanfiction
Summary: Cyrus receives a visitor at his apartment, and things don't go exactly as he expected.
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Arrested

A bath should cleanse your mind and body.

That’s what most people think. 

Why isn’t it working then? Why hasn’t it ever worked for you?

He’s coming… and they’re going to take you. You’re tired of running. It’s time to end it. Let them come. Coldwater runs down your body as you stay down, naked, arms wrapped around your knees... 

Sitting at the bottom of your tub. That’s the fitting end you deserve when they show up. 

Talking downstairs. You can hear it… and your mind tells you Marcia’s talking to someone… He’s here. You told her to let him in. No sense in hiding anymore. 

Footsteps… the familiar static in your mind. You can hear him go to the bedroom… and then he comes straight to you. He must have heard the shower. 

“Cyrus are you in there?” he asks.

You don’t answer. You hear the door sliding open as he comes in.

He’s in the bathroom… 

Fingers over the curtain, pulling it open.

“And you’re naked. Shit Cyrus, why didn’t you answer? That scary”

“Does it really matter?” you shrug, barely moving.

“Does she know? ” he says pointing downstairs. 

“No. Nobody knows. 

“Really? Nobody?”

“Nobody except you.”

“THat’s not what I mean… you’ve seriously not told anyone?”

“Nope.”

“You did everything by yourself?!”

“I contacted a few specialists for stuff I couldn’t do. But the rest? All me.”

“THat’s… how long did it take?”

“More than a year after I escaped? I don’t remember. That time gets blurry in my mind”

“You spend all that time preparing?”

“It was hell”

His expression is shifting from annoyance to concern. 

“Ok… so what made you tell me?”

“Nothing made me. It’s just me.”  
“You?”

“Yes. I can’t do this anymore”

“What, fighting against us, pretending to be on our side?”

“... I’m sorry” you say drily, covering your face with your hands. 

“Oh, so you’re sorry and that’s that?”

“You don’t need to believe me. It’s ok. I can deal with it if you don’t want to”

“You don’t look like you’re able to deal with anything right now”

“Well I’m tougher than I look” 

“I know that’s a lie”

“You don’t know shit about what I’ve been through. This… this is nothing” 

“Well, you could tell me. What you’ve been through I mean.”

“I already did. That’s the whole point”

“With details Cyrus.”

“Oh. Yes… No?. I don’t know. I don’t want to. And you won’t want to hear it.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to hear you out?!”

“It’s pointless. It’ll only hurt you more. I don’t need a pitty party.”

“That’s not the point? You need to share what happened so…”

“Please stop asking me about it?”

“Fine,” he says tiredly. “Let’s change the subject. When are you going to get out of there?”

“Do I have to?”

“The water is cold Cyrus” he holds a hand letting it run over it.

“Do I have to?” you repeat

“NO YOU DON’T HAVE TO! I’m just asking!”

“Then I’d rather stay here. Until they come for me.”

“Who? Who’s coming for you?”

“The police. The Special Directive. The Rangers.”

“There’s no one coming to get you, Cyrus. It’s just me”

“You don’t have to pretend. I told you, It’s ok. You can arrest me right now If you want, I won’t fight you. Take me to the Headquarters, or jail, or the farm, it’s all the same. I don’t care”

“I’m not going to arrest you!”

“I don’t believe you”

“Why not? Do you see cops here?!”

“Why else would you be here?”

“To talk to you!”

“There’s nothing left to say”

“Dios… Como puedo hacer que reacciones?”

“No reaction left. Just finish this already. I’m tired. I told you, I don’t care where they take me, I just want it over.”

“You want it to be over...” his gaze pans over to the open cabinet… with all the pill tubes, brand new and unopened. He goes over the labels, each more disturbing than the next one. 

“Did you… Cyrus what the fuck! where you going to…?”

“That’s old stuff. I’m too much of a coward anyway.”

“SHIT… I can’t believe you...” 

You just look away. He can think whatever he wants about you. 

“Ok this shit is ending right now. Stand up!”

“Why?”

“STAND UP RIGHT NOW!” he yells turning off the faucet. 

You take a deep breath as the water stops. Slowly, you raise to your feet.

“What now?”

“Dry yourself!” the towel hits your face with force, but you don’t respond. You simply take it and start doing as told, drying your skin, your tattoos, before him. 

“Now step out”

“Done,” you say, standing naked, next to him. 

You can’t read his thoughts, and now you can’t read his expression either. He looks bot angry and sad, and nervous and…

He suddenly steps over, pressing his lips against yours. He holds your face with his hands, pulling you even closer. 

He’s not gentle. There is an urgency to it, desperation even. He’s never kissed you like this before. No one has.

You are startled when he parts, and he can see that. You look away once more.

“Are we done here?” you ask

His expression turns into a frown in an instant.

“So this is what you want?” he asks taking out the cuffs he always carries. “You want me to arrest you? Alright, you’ve got it! Show me your wrists!”

You swallow, before holding them as he asked. It’s over. He puts them off quickly and firmly. 

“Alright let’s go,” he says. “Start walking”

You feel stupid, walking outside naked… but maybe it’s better this way? Let them all see the tattoos in broad daylight? You get to spit at the Special Directive one last time. You put one feet in front of the other, leaving the bathroom.

“Faster,” he says pushing you.  
You head to the exit when…

“Not there. Turn to the left”

“That’s not the…”

“I said walk” he says into your ear. 

You enter the room… your bedroom. He makes you turn and pushes you onto the bed

You bounce once, lying on your back, seeing him climb on top of you

“Really?” you ask as he starts feeling your chest with his hands

You try to lower your hands, but he takes them and keeps them over your head.

“Want me to stop?. Just say the word and I’ll disappear. I’ll be gone and you can do whatever it is you want Cyrus”

You open your mouth, but then you close it again. He goes on to feel your arms, running his fingers over the bright tattoos. 

You can your eyes going teary. 

“This won’t… change anything” you whisper.

He lowers down, kissing you again, slower this time, running his hands through your hair. You can feel his weight over you. 

“Tell me to leave,” he whispers into your ear, and once more you stay silent. 

He doesn’t stop, feeling you over. You lean back, keeping your arms over your head, feeling the cuffs keeping your wrists together. His hands explore your body, feeling your arms… legs… and thigs… then your stomach… He goes on to kiss your chest… your nipples… 

Ouch 

Did he just bite you? 

And then he goes lower, making you gasp as he starts fondling with your balls.

“Tell me to leave” he dares you again, but by now he knows he’s won that battle.

He goes on to start massaging your cock, smiling as you let out a soft moan. He’s really enjoying torturing you like this… and you… well, you’re letting him, so what does it say about you? 

His fingers lower down further, toying with your ass. 

Wow. You’re a bit shocked. Is he really going there?

“No?” he asks looking at you as if he had just said the best joke ever. 

“Shit… uh… It’s… it’s fine.” you say after a few seconds. “Just look in the drawer”

He does as instructed, finding the lube where you last left it. Is that stuff still good? You struggle to remember the last time you used it. 

Soon you can feel his fingers oiling you up… feeling your hole… and then there’s pressure.  
It’s not your first time, but it doesn’t hurt when he does it. He’s doing it slowly. Carefully.

His fingers are so slippery, pushing in and out… in and out... 

You’re not usually very vocal, but you just can’t help it right now and he’s loving it. 

And then there’s two fingers, you can feel he just did that, the bastard.

“Fffuuck… “ You protest, and he immediately goes slower. 

“Better?” he asks

You nod slightly, as he goes on… and on… 

It’s the warmth that surprises you. 

Looking down, you see he’s got you in his mouth, playing with his tongue, while his fingers are still inside you.

“Shit” you say looking back into the ceiling. Is this really happening? 

You’re moaning loudly by now, he’s playing you like a fiddle and you don’t know how long can you keep this up… you’re about to...

“Mr. Cyrus! My shift’s over. Is there anything else you need before I close up the shop?” Marcia asks. She must be talking from the door that connects the shop with you from the door at the base of the stairs that connect to the shop.

You almost scream in surprise, but luckily Ortega covers your mouth quickly with his hand. He’s got a lot of experience in this it seems. 

You forgot about Marcia! You’re so thankful about her being half-deaf because that means she didn’t hear you… 

“Fix this right now!” he whispers in a commanding tone.

He takes his hand off and you manage to clear your throat before answering. 

“No Marcia, it’s alright... We’re just going to watch some movies... Have a very nice weekend!” you can’t help a gasp at the end as Ortega’s fingers move a bit. 

“Thank you sir!” she says closing the door… she doesn’t seem to have noticed anything. You would do a brief scan of her normally but right now you’re not sure what would your powers do if you used them.

Ortega laughs with his face on your chest. You’re not sure why you freaked out like that… You were asking him to arrest you a moment ago. 

Perhaps the thought of Marcia running into you handcuffed and naked while you had a boosted hero fingering and sucking you was not something you were mentally ready for.  
“Ok that was funny,” he says.

“It… was,” you say, unable to avoid the smile. 

He can see you smiling and what the heck is wrong with him, he looks as if he was about to devour you.

He pulls his fingers out and starts removing his belt… and his pants and underwear follow quickly after. His dick is hard as a rock.

“Suck it,” he says simply, climbing over you, kneeling with his legs at the sides of your chest.

It’s not really a hard choice when he puts it like that, you think as you take it in between your lips.

He puts a hand on your head, pulling you towards him, as he takes your cock behind him with his right, rubbing it softly.

You gag a few times, and he cuts it out with the pulling until you manage some sort of rhythm. You look up at him and realize he’s the one with his eyes closed right now. The look on his face is making you even hornier if that’s possible. 

You pull your handcuffed arms, feeling his chest, and he looks down, sucking on one of your fingers, as he keeps rubbing you. You’re playing with him in your mouth, trying to do what he did to you, and he’s reacting to it all… This is too darn much… 

He finally pulls back, moving to the side.

“Let’s get rid of those,” he says looking for the key in his pants, and taking the cuffs off.

“They weren’t really… bothering... “ you say blushing a bit.

“You’ll like it better this way,” he says pulling you to the edge of the bed with a single movement. 

Oh.

You can feel his cock resting on top of your ass… He looks at you. 

“Can I?”

“It’s… it’s ok” you say

A new kind of pressure… he’s slowly entering you. 

You take a few deep breaths as he does it. It doesn’t take long.

He chuckles when he’s in, making you blush hard.

Then the thrusts start… slowly… 

He leans onto you, kissing your neck... Your lips… 

“Jerk yourself off while I do this,” he says… So that’s why he wanted your hands free?

You start doing as he said, and the thursts come faster, making you moan harder your breathing accelerating. 

He presses your left hand against the mattress, while his left presses onto your neck. Not chocking you but just showing you who’s boss right now. 

“Fuuck… I can’t... I .. can’t… “

Release comes really hard, making you groan loudly, as he keeps trusting at you… harder and harder, not letting go… until he finally drops onto you, exhausted, the two of you breathing heavily. 

______________a few minutes later__________________

“Thanks” 

“Anytime” he says “Literally, anytime”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

You wrap an arm around his chest, and he takes your hand in his, caressing it. 

“I take it you’re not going to arrest me”

“No. Are you feeling better now?”

“... Maybe. I guess I needed this?”

“You know, you could have just asked.”

“Your dick can’t cure depression, Ricardo Ortega”

“How do you know? You’ve only tried it once” he smiles

You eye-roll at that. “Alright you win, ok? I’m feeling better now. No idea how am I going to be tomorrow, but this… whatever this it... it helped I guess. ”

“Thank you.”

“So.. what’s your plan?”

“Plan? Wasn’t that your thing?”

“My plans suck. I’m a disaster, and I’m probably going to end up dead. That hasn’t changed”

“You could try some positive thoughts, for a change, you know? Alright, let me come up with something then… Just need to think.”

You keep holding onto him for a long time… until your hand slides onto his crotch and takes his dick. 

“What are you doing?” he asks. 

“Oh uh… sorry, I just thought...” you say letting go.

“Did I tell you to stop Cyrus? Did I?!”


End file.
